Just Another Day of Truth or Dare
by xenathefanwarrior
Summary: Stereotypical everyone-is-alive-in-Grimuald-place fic. Nothing special. Though it was quite fun to write! R&R please! T for swearing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, a stereotypical Truth or Dare story! isn't it fantaasttiic? :D I don't own the characters, though. :L It sucks! and yes, I'm using the over-used post-war nobody's dead in grimuald place and ginny/hermy starting it, cause lets be honest, all of us have to write something like that once. Twice. MAAAYBEE 3 times.. xD Hope you like it!  
>Oh yeah, and I'm horrible at dares AND truths! So yaays!<strong>

"Hermionieeee I'm booooredd!" Ginny moaned, rolling off the couch of the library where she and Hermionie were up until that point reading.

"Ginny, you're _always _bored. Seriously. Use your imagination and go do something!" the bookworm mumbled from where her nose was in between the pages of Hogwarts: A History, and was right. Now that the war was over and there was nothing to hide from any more, things got boring for the younger girl, fast.

"But Hermyyy it's raining!" Ginny whined, pointing to the large window in the room. It was almost pure navy outside, and rain was slapping the window so hard it could be heard throughout the whole ancient house. The storm had been going on for hours, leaving the majority of the teenagers in the house bored without quidditch.

"This house right now is filled to the brim with people. _Why _would it matter how the whether is?" Hermionie seethed, extremely annoyed at her younger friend.

At this, Ginny perked up with what seemed an idea, causing Hermionie to go into caution-mode. Usually Ginny's ideas ended up either both of them getting drunk, in trouble, or both. Slowly, the older woman put away her book and asked the dreaded question.

"What- what's your idea?" she asked.

"You know that muggle game you taught me back at Hogwarts.. Truth or Dare?" the redhead had a mischievous glint in her eyes her brothers would be proud of. Hermionie just nodded.

"We're in a house of _men_, and who all happen to be very _sexy_ men..." she continued to the horror of Hermionie. _Oh god please no, not this! _She thought, knowing full well that she would have to play one way or another. With surprising speed, Ginny leapt up and grabbed Hermionie, dragging her out of the library screaming. She knew that this would attract the attention of all men who were still on high-alert, even a year after the war, and so dragged the older bookworm into the drawing room the floor below.

Sure enough, all the rest of the dwellers of the house of Black came running, wands drawn, unaware of the locking charm the door they passed through now held. All they arrived to was both Ginny and Hermionie in stitches, rolling about the floor. This brought quite a lot of confusion to the front two men, Sirius and Remus, for they had never before seen Hermionie laughing in such an undignified manner. Harry and Ron were scared, though. They knew Ginny probably had some reason behind this and were cautious in asking what the point of it was.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ginny collected herself and said with a cold stare, "You are here under my rules, now sit." This was scary enough for the younger men, having known what the witch was capable of. Hermionie just laughed harder, if that was somehow possible.

"We are _not _here under your rules, thanks very much." Sirius replied, creepily sweet. The looks of revulsion on most of the teenager's faces (minus Hermionie who was collecting herself with the occasional laugh) at how it was said made him stop, stare at Ginny, glance at Hermionie, then try to leave.

Remus, the opposite of Sirius, became suspicious when the boys became frightened. It took a _lot_to frighten these boys, he knew, and was so on high alert. "Ginny, what did you do?" he asked, his suspicion obvious to everyone throughout the room. As the girl was about to answer, a yelp and "Jesus Christ!" could be heard near the door, where Sirius was nursing a swelling finger.

"Locking charm Hermionie made up, now do sit!" She cheerily waved them over.

Once they were all seated, Hermionie conjured up a large bottle of firewhiskey for everyone, at Sirius' surprise, and _only _his.

"Trust me, you'll need it. We're playing a game." the bookworm laughed evilly, increasing the men's fear.

"Dear Merlin, please tell me this isn't what I think it is!" Harry moaned, covering his face.

"Why yes, yes it is. Gentlemen, we are playing Truth or Dare!" Ginny shouted with joy, Hermionie joining in with a whoop. Despite what the bookworm looked like, she had a surprising bad side.

Hermionie, seeing the looks of confusion on the pureblood's faces recited the rules for the game. "Rules are simple: someone asks another truth or dare, if truth is chosen the person has to answer truthfully- and trust me," she added, glaring at Sirius "we'll know if you lie. If the askee chooses dare, they get given a dare, and if they don't do it are DQ'ed. Got it?" The room of people nodded, and they were off.

* * *

><p>"So! Who wants to start! Hermionie, how about you?" Ron gleefully chose his best friend after she had tried to hide, unaware of how she was basically the Truth or Dare queen. She glared at the redhead, and spoke back in a scarily sweet voice.<p>

"Ronald Weasley, truth or dare?" she asked, cocking her head to one side with a glint in her eyes that made him squirm.

"Uh.. well.. truth, I guess." he mumbled, unsure of himself.

A muffled "pussy" could be heard from beside him where Harry sat, which earned the raven haired man a smack to the head.

"Well then, lets start off easy, shall we? Who and when did you last fuck?" she asked innocently, causing all men who had just took a sip of whiskey, minus Harry, to spit out the content of their mouths. They were obviously _not_ expecting that question from goody two-shoes Hermionie Granger.

"Uh, wow.. Okay.. Uhh it was Lavender Brown in 6th year..." he said sheepishly, ruffling his flaming red hair.

"Mhm. Fair nuff', Ron now you ask someone." Ginny said, not caring who her brother last had in bed.

"Alright, Remus. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." the werewolf said, taking a mouthful of firewhiskey while waiting for his punishment.

"Damn.. well, how about..." Ron didn't know what to say. He made eye contact with Ginny with pleading eyes, who gave a nod and whispered something in his ear. "Okay then.. I dare you to kiss the person in this room you find most appealing."

Remus went red. "I refuse to do that. Is there a second option?" He asked, looking around desperately.

Ginny eyed the older man, and nodded. She conjured a basket for each person in the room. "Plain and simple: don't wanna do a dare, take off an article of clothing. No questions asked."

Sirius clapped his hands. "Whiskey and stripping? I love truth or dare!" he claimed to the room.

"Wait till it's your turn to be questioned.." Ron grimaced at what he had already exposed.

"Whatever, lets move on.." said Remus, taking his tie off, "okay, Ginny, since you dragged us into this.. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm.. okay. How about 7 minutes in heaven with Harry?" seeing her look of hidden glee, he added "ONLY 7 minutes."

While the pair left to a corner of the room, the other 4 were left to think of good truths and dares to challenge the room with.

When Ginny arrived back from the corner, leading Harry, she turned sharply to look at Sirius, who knew the next words that she was going to say.

"Truth." He answered. There really wasn't much to say that they didn't know already.

"If you could to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" She asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"If I _had _to.. probably.. no one." He answered with a shrug. A loud buzzer-noise sounded off near his head, though, making him cringe. "What the hell was that!" he whimpered.

"I told you, we know when people are lying!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. In all honestly, I'd probably kiss Hermionie." he huffed, drinking the rest of his firewhiskey and conjuring a new bottle.

All faces were quite surprised at this, though Harry was laughing a bit. It was probably because he, too was on his second bottle, along with Ron. Hermionie and Ginny, however were just finishing their third, which surprised the lot of men in the room because they were still sober. Firewhiskey was strong stuff, and even Sirius after the second bottle would usually be at least a bit tipsy. Remus, being the stereotypical bookworm, was only on his first bottle.

"Dear god, Hermionie how are you not drunk?" Sirius asked looking from Hermionie to the bottles at her feet. She just shrugged and motioned to get on with the game with the hand that was not holding a bottle to her lips.

"Alright, fine. Harry, truth or dare?"

Carefully considering his options, the young man chose dare.

"I dare you to lick Ron's face."

Harry took off his right sock, looked at Hermionie, and nodded.

"Dare!" she bellowed, laughing.

"Oh. Shit, well.. I dare you to... give Sirius a lap dance!" Harry winked at Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Harry, you call that a dare? Do you _know_ how many guys I've given a..." Hermionie trailed off looking at the shocked faces around her. "Uuhh.. music, Ginny? _Please_?" she desperately conjured a CD player from her room and Ginny put in a cd and pressed play. She cringed, noticing she had chosen a Ke$ha CD.

"Well shit, this'll be good." Hermionie mumbled.

Surprising to the men in the room, Hermionie was actually good, and three minutes later after she was done Sirius had gone red in the face and had to hold a pillow in his lap which he snuck there around the end. Remus was chuckling slightly at the show, knowing how Sirius thought he could control himself, though had to look away for the most of it. She really was quite a turn-on.

"Alright, now that that's done..." Hermionie started to look around the room for her next victim.

While she was doing this, Sirius figured something out. "You know, you could've taken something off instead of doing that." He glanced down at her exceedingly short shorts, bare feet, and tank top, and realised what he just said.

"I'm aware. I just didn't feel like exposing myself more than I am already." she smartly answered, pointing at Remus who blanched.

"Dare... I guess."

Hermionie's eyes lit up at this, and conjured a quill and piece of parchment. "Write a convincing love note to Lucius Malfoy."

Ron's eyes lit up in amusement to the horrified expression of his ex-professor. Nudging Harry, he whispered "Wanna make a new rule?"  
>Harry only smiled and nodded.<p>

"Okay guys, one minute. Dearest Hermionie, would you mind if we added a new rule to this non-existent book?"

"Depends.." she started, but her eyes lit up even more so than they were before when Ron whispered the new rule in her ear.

"That's brilliant, Ron! Alright, new rule: you can't skip a dare twice in a row." she said, beaming like it was Christmas.

"Fuck." Remus said, grabbing the quill from the table beside him that he had rejected it to, and started writing.

It took him 3 minutes, but he finally wrote something realistic, and after being prodded by Sirius, read it aloud with a look of pure revulsion on his face.

"Dearest Lucius,

I have loved everything about you when I met you back on the Hogwarts' Express all those years ago. Your long, flowing locks of silky hair and glowing silver eyes make it hard to forget about you. I love the way you speak and how you sneer at the rest of the Gryffindors, but hope that you saved that special sneer for me from all those years ago. I still hope to meet you again sometime in the future, and maybe-"

At this point, Remus was so close to vomiting that he called for an owl, attached it to it's leg, and sent it off to Malfoy Manor where Malfoy was under house arrest for the next 13 months. He went back to the couch on which that he was previously sitting, and drank the rest of his bottle of firewhiskey, which was a bit more than a half bottle. Then, turning to Ron, he asked the question.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth..."

"Suggestions, Hermionie?" He asked the person he almost loathed at the moment. He only wanted to get a good question, not be friends.

"How about..." She rose to her knees to whisper a good question into his ear, while looking over at Ron with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

After they were done speaking, Hermionie decided to plop in between the two older men on their couch and conjure up more whiskey for herself. She knew that Sirius would be drunk soon, and intended to tease him as much as possible.

"Okay, Ron, remember this is Hermionie's question basically, but.. Who has the biggest ball you have ever seen?" Remus grinned at Ron's reaction to this question. His head whipped from Remus to Hermionie then back again at least 12 times before saying something to surprise the lot of them.

"Blaise Zambini's." he whispered, hiding his face. The room was so silent that everyone heard what he had said loud and clear.

"Oh..kay. Wasn't expecting that." Harry said, wide-eyed.

"Me neither." Ginny replied.

"I wasn't even talking about that kind of balls!" Remus moaned.

Hermionie, however, was happy. "I fully intended for him to say that kind of balls, Remmy. He took it the right way, you just took it wrong!"

"'Remmy'?" Sirius asked, confusion written all over his face. "Since when do you call Remus 'Remmy'?"

"Since now, smart ass. Now Ron, please continue."

Ron was still blushing bright red when he chose the next person.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well I guess this tidbit of fun really IS coming to you in two or more parts!<strong>

**If you liked it, review!**

**If not, review anyway!**

**I hope you liked it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Count yourselves lucky to witness the ending of this fantastic truth or dare game. Even though I don't own the characters or anything.. sadface. ANYWAY. lets continue on our epic journey!  
>By the way, the way I got this idea was the prompt "I dare you to get the fuck in my bed" from some jokes of my friends and I.. Heh. You'll see where that plays it's part later..<strong>

"I think I'll choose Harry." Ron decided, sticking a finger in Harry's direction.

"Shit. All right. Truth, I guess." Harry said with a wave of his hand, his head planted in the other.

"Have you fucked my sister?" he asked, completely serious. Hermionie, on the other hand was attempting to muffle her laughter by hiding behind Remus' back, making him thoroughly uncomfortable. She knew he had, and this was going to end horribly. She really just didn't care.

"Er.. yeah. Once.." Harry said sheepishly, moving as far away from Ron as possible on the couch that seemed to be getting smaller each minute.

To his surprise, Ron just laughed and shook his head. "Mate, I knew that. I just wanted to know if you'd be completely honest!" with a punch to his arm, Harry moved into a more comfortable position.

"Hermionie, would you mind getting your head out from behind my back?" Remus questioned awkwardly, yet seemingly fine with it. The younger girl was currently clutching his sides to keep herself balanced while she shook with laughter, though did what he asked, seeming reluctant to do so. The firewhiskey was really getting to her now, everyone could tell. She was on her 5th bottle and not looking as though she would stop any time soon.

"Hermionie, love, would you mind cutting down on the alcohol a bit? You're going absolutely mad!" Sirius complained seriously, shaking his head at her summoning another bottle and sticking her tongue out at him.

Ginny now had to stifle her laughter at this statement, knowing full well Hermionie wasn't drunk yet. She was just playing. When Sirius gave her a questioning glance, she just yelled out "Harry! Choose!"

Harry chose Sirius, who then decided he'd be a wimp ("Hey I am NOT a wimp!") and choose Truth.

"Whoooo was your first kiss?" he asked, slurring the 'who'. It was obvious that Harry had a hard time handling his liquor.

"I think it was this hufflepuff girl in my second year... don't know her name, never did, but yeah. I'm quite sure it's her." Sirius concluded with a firm nod of his head. He pointed at Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she cheered.

"I dare you to slap Ron."

Shrugging, she leaned over and slapped her older brother who yelped.

"Bloody arse..." Ron mumbled.

"Hermionie!" Ginny sang, swinging her arm back to her body, grabbing a pillow on the way.

"Ginny!" Hermionie shrieked, jumping.

"Dare or Dare?" she giggled.

"Oh.. let me think. I choose Dare!" Hermionie jumped up, obtaining a superhero-like stance.

Ginny summoned a piece of paper and a quill, grabbed Hermionie, and dragged her to a corner. The men all looked on with worry as Hermionie and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles at what Ginny wrote on the page. The older witch nodded, and led their way back to the couch.

"What was your dare?" Sirius asked, trying to peer at the paper in her hand.

Hermionie stuffed the paper into her bra, leading the men's eyes to her breasts and then awkwardly to other corners of the room. "Not telling!" she gleefully said, glad at the tension caused because of the previous action that had just happened. "So." She sat right on Sirius' lap without the slightest hint of embarrassment from either of them. "Who shall my next victim be?" she questioned aloud.

At that particular moment, the door to the drawing room burst open, Lucius Malfoy storming through. The door sealed it's self behind him, much to the displeasure of the older men in the room.

"Well, well mister Black, I had always known you were a bit of a player, but this?" he sneered, gesturing to the woman on his lap.

"I don't recall inviting you into here, luscious!" Hermionie exclaimed before anyone could make a comment back. Sirius' eyebrows shot up at the girl in his lap, and the rest of the room sniggered. None of them (except Sirius) were thick enough to not know she was just provoking the older wizard.

Just as planned, Lucius was alarmed at what she had said. "Miss Granger, what in the name of Merlin did you just call me?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.**  
><strong>

"She called you luscious, you sexy man." Ginny purred with the straightest face she could muster. Ron angrily glared at his younger sister, not wanting her to participate in the torture of Lucius Malfoy, no matter how funny it really was.

A look of extreme confusion and worry sprouted over the eldest Malfoy's face as he looked between Hermionie who had now leaned over the couch so there was a clear view of her large breasts, and Ginny who was leaning toward him with a lust-filled face. He shot to the door, attempting to open it but was burned in the process.

"Burn, bitch!" Hermionie yelled between laughs, leading the rest of the room into a round of laughter. Lucius had the look of one that had just sucked on quite the sour lemon, and was sweating. _What are these imbeciles doing?_He thought, looking around at their laughter.

Minutes later when the laughter had finally died down, Hermionie explained about their truth or dare game and how the door had a specially made locking charm on it, preventing everyone without her permission to leave the room, then the rules of the game to make it obvious he wasn't leaving.

"Guess you'll just have to play the game then, eh?" Harry asked, chuckling at the man's discomfort.

"I pick Lucius next!" Hermionie spoke in a sing-song voice, throwing him a bottle of firewhiskey. "Take a seat and swig that shit down. You'll need it!" she advised in an almost Dumbledore-like way.

"I choose Dare. I highly doubt there is anything bad that the little goody two-shoes of the Golden Trio could do." he sneered, looking at Hermionie distastefully.

"Merlin, are you wrong!" Remus said sadly, actually feeling pity for his childhood enemy.

Hermionie rubbed her hands together. "Ginny, you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked the younger girl, who nodded crazily. Both girls had a maddening glint in their eyes that Lucius just couldn't decipher, having never seen it. The two girls stood up and went into a corner for the thousandth time that day, deciding on the dare that their victim would have to do.

This left the 5 men to talk amongst themselves until they returned.

"What do you think they're going to choose, Moony?" Sirius asked, turning to his friend.

"Probably something along the lines of the "peanut butter jelly" dare." he responded wisely, the 3 men knowing the dare cringing at the thought.

"Ah, no. Probably something awful like drinking an unknown brew and leaving him without the antidote for however long." Ron said, glancing at the two girls deep in thought.

"Maybe, my bet is on something totally embarrassing to do with one of us, though." Harry concluded, also glancing at the girls.

"Well I think she's going to dare him to do something horribly stupid, dangerous, disgusting, _and_embarrassing!" Sirius claimed, listing the parts of the dare off on his fingers. The rest of the conversational group nodded in agreement, and turned to look at Lucius.

"I pity you." Harry declared.

"Ditto."

"Me too."

"Totally."

This unnerved Lucius, who was actually completely terrified of what the young girl would do to him. He glanced over at the girls now returning to the group with mischievous smiles on their faces. Hermionie sat back on the lap of Sirius who had a happy smirk on his face, yet to the momentary displeasure on Remus' face. This didn't go unnoticed by either girls.

"Aw cheer up Remmy! You've got no idea what I have in store for some special man!" Hermionie said, winking at him. This somewhat brightened him up, though the glare from Sirius got him even happier.

"So. I change my challenger!" Hermionie declared to the concern of the males around her, and Ginny's satisfaction. Lucius, however, was happy.

"First off, Lucius, get the fuck out of here. Honestly you snobby bastard, nobody gives a shit about whether you're here or not." she started, and the man left.

"Second..." she started, the tension in the room was thick. Nobody wanted to be chosen.

"Sirius! Dare or dare?" she cheerfully posed the question to the man under her. Ron and Harry let out the breath they had been holding and hugged each other, and Remus just sat there and smiled, almost looking as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Special option 3?" Sirius whispered uncertainly. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Too bad, babe." she whispered into his ear, nipping it with his ear. "I dare you to get the **fuck **into my bed." she stated.

"That means we can leave, right?" Harry asked, bored. At Hermionie's nod, he and everyone else left the room.

Carrying her bridal-style, Sirius brought her to his room for a night of fun.

"It's about freaking time.." Ginny said to Remus, who nodded enthusiastically.

"They just better remember to use protection, damn it.." said Harry, walking into the kitchen.

"They're smart, right?" Remus asked.

Harry and Ginny just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, 3 years later there was a miniature Sirius running about the house, Sirius and Hermionie having been married.<p>

All was absolutely swell. Well, that is until...

"FUCK IT NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>SoooOOOoO how'd you like it?<strong>

**Written in a half hour on a sugar high and listening to Avril Lavigne. Epic win or lose?**

**R&R YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE, YOU!**


End file.
